


I Kneed You

by CallmeG



Series: When the Rescuer Needs Rescuing [5]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Depending on who you ask, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Knee puns, M/M, anyway, harrison and maxi sittin in a tree, harrison fell lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeG/pseuds/CallmeG
Summary: Harrison and Maxi are a thing but stay on the down low at work. After rescuing someone, Harrison is run into the shallows, twisting him around so his knee dislocates (I’m going for an ACL tear here, I like to hurt my friends. It’s how I show affection). Cue Harrison getting the green whistle and turning into a giant cuddly octopus who wants to do nothing but cling to Maxi.
Relationships: Trent "Maxi" Maxwell/Harrison "Lionel Hutz" Reid
Series: When the Rescuer Needs Rescuing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245728
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I Kneed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piranahaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piranahaha/gifts).



> This has been sitting in my tumblr inbox for over three months (UPDATE:… TWO YEARS?! What the actual fuck?!) now I reckon, which is a) bad form and b) slack of me. I’m pretty sure this person was just *suggesting* but I admit, when I was thinking of HarrisonxMaxi prompts a couple days ago I was drawn back to this prompt. Check out Piranahaha’s works, I’m a huge fan and have all bookmarked on my AO3 I believe :) 
> 
> Side note; in the time since I started this fic I have graduated high school, been through two jobs and had at least half a dozen mental breakdowns lmao  
> I have no idea how good this is but I just found it, edited it a little, refined the ending and hopefully it's good! Please drop a comment if you liked it, the comments really help!!

“You gotta stop kissin’ me mate.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because we’re in the locker rooms, where anyone could walk in at any moment.”

Maxi pulled away, keeping a hand on Harrison’s waist.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Huttsy?”

Harrison whacked Maxi’s shoulder, rolling his eyes.

“It was _you_ who told me we should keep it under wraps at work. You told me Hoppo doesn’t exactly love dating in the tower.”

“Well I wasn’t wrong; Hoppo _hates_ dating in the tower. Box doesn’t think it’s professional either.”

“See? So stop kissing me.”

Maxi had continued to kiss along Harrison’s jawline during their discussion, and when Harrison pulled away Maxi grabbed his boardies.

“Hey. Be careful out there.”

“You gotta stop stressing like that; you’ll get wrinkles in places only I should kiss.”

Then Harrison was gone; leaving Maxi standing in the change rooms shaking his head. Only Harrison could say shit like that and get away with it.

“Central to south; there’s a guy about fifty metres out and he’s looking like he could need a hand getting out of backpacker’s rip.”

“Harrison to central; I’m going now.”

Harrison pulled his long-sleeve over his head, tossing it on to the Can-Am seat he’d been occupying beside Jethro. Jethro took his belt for him, gesturing to the water.

“Might want to move quick Huttsy; that guy’s struggling.”

Pulling the board from the holder Harrison picked up pace, heading for the water. He’d already done a few rescues during the day, and lunch had been a tomato and cheese sandwich Maxi had dropped off for him rather than the usual spread followed by an hour in the tower- that rhyme was unintentional. His body was telling him he was tired but he chose to ignore it as he paddled out, timing his strokes with the waves. The patient reached for the front of the board and Harrison let him get his breath back, using his legs to keep them steady in the water.

“You alright mate?” He asked, and the tourist nodded. Harrison slid back a little pointing at the front near the camera.

“Lie on your stomach, facing that way. Hang on.”

Maxi’s eyes were trained steadily on the beach, binoculars scanning across the sand and water for anyone who could potentially need help. He heard Beardy talking to the north corner boys, before he spotted a flash of blue at south corner. Remembering Harrison and Jethro were down there he lifted his radio to his mouth, about to check in when Jethro’s voice came in, sounding rushed and worried.

“S-south to central, Huttsy just washed up. I need someone down here, he’s not getting up but he’s rolling around yelling. It- it doesn’t look good, someone might need to call the paramedics.”

Maxi was up in a moment, nodding to Beardy as he took off down the stairs toward the other Can-Am that was free, on the sand. With the full first aid kit in one hand, and the defib in the other, he loaded the vehicle and started it up, dashing down the beach- at 15km/h. When he got there Jethro had managed to bring Harrison up to dry sand near their buggy. Harrison seemed curled up over his right leg, clutching desperately at his thigh, and Maxi could see the situation could become a bad one if people started to crowd. He looked to Jethro and gestured around them.

“Head back out on patrol; take my rhino. Gimme the first aid kit.”

“You sure? I can stay and help…”

“I know mate, but this one is a Hoppo job I reckon. Thanks Jeth.”

Jethro stood, tossing the first aid kit and defib on to the back of the Can-Am Harrison was curled up against before starting the one Maxi had brought down. He headed a couple of feet down the beach to patrol. Maxi reached for his radio, pressing down on the call button with one hand while the other reached for the first aid kit.

“Maxi to Hoppo, you on?”

“Hoppo to Maxi; everything okay mate?”

“Maxi to Hoppo; Harrison beached it in the shallows, it’s not lookin’ good. Some sort of dislocation… maybe some muscle tearing… he won’t let me look. Can I get you down here?”

“Hoppo to Maxi; on my way. Has the ambo been called?”

“Maxi to Hoppo; yeah mate. Hurry.”

He tossed down the radio, holding Harrison’s shoulder.

“Can you let me look? I just want to see what’s wrong so I can help. Where does it hurt?”

Harrison finally straightened a little, still clutching at his leg, but Maxi could see where it hurt.

“Shit, Huttsy, that doesn’t look good.”

Immediately he reached for his radio, calling back to Hoppo.

“Maxi to Hoppo; bad news, it’s dislocated. Might be torn muscles too, he’s screaming his head off.”

“Hoppo to Maxi; two seconds. Beardy where is that ambo?”

“Beardy to Hoppo; five minutes out.”

The radio was tossed to the side and Maxi put his hand on Harrison’s shoulder, bracketing his legs against him to hold Harrison steady.

“Hutts, baby, I need you to tell me how bad it is on a scale of one to ten.”

“F-fucking- fuckin’… like, an 8 I think? At least. O-oh-oh-oh my god…”

Harrison hunched back over and grasped at his knee again. In the distance Maxi could hear the wail of an ambulance nearing the beach. Shortly after Hoppo arrived, and Maxi backed off a little so that Hoppo could look over the younger lifeguard. Within seconds he stood up again, taking Maxi by the shoulder.

“Get the green whistle going. He’s going to need it.”

“Hutts, I’m gonna give you the green whistle. You need to inhale it, keep your breathing steady, and let it do its job.”

Maxi, knelt by Harrison, placed the green whistle in his boyfriend’s hand and Harrison shakily lifted it to his lips, inhaling the medication. Hoppo waved paramedics over and they put down their equipment, nodding to Maxi.

“We’ve got him.”

Maxi attempted to stand, back off, let them take care of his boyfriend, but Harrison was having none of it. When he cried out and dug his nails into Maxi’s wrist, Maxi knew he wasn’t going anywhere. It was cemented when Harrison swore, burying his head into Maxi’s chest. He groaned, inhaling the green whistle.

“It hurts, Maxi, please don’t go.”

“Mate; it might be better if you stay. They’re going to want to brace it.”

Hoppo’s voice in Maxi’s ear made him tense up, and he turned to look at his boss.

“I don’t think I should stay, Hops.”

A paramedic appeared with a familiar red knee brace, stiff and board-looking. Maxi looked at Hoppo, who met his gaze steadily. Beside him Harrison was off in his own little world, groaning. The paramedic looked between them, and Hoppo frowned.

“Trent, I don’t see what the problem is. Harrison is your best friend; why don’t you want to stay with him?”

“Because-“

Maxi stopped short, and Hoppo seemed even more interested.

“Because?”

_Because he’ll out us!_

“Because… I don’t like to see him in pain.”

Well, that much was true. Maxi really didn’t want to see him in pain.

“Stay, Maxi.”

Hoppo turned to the paramedic and offered to help put Harrison up on the back of the buggy. Maxi swallowed, turning to his… boyfriend. There; he said it. Sighing to himself he climbed on to the back, grabbing Harrison’s hand.

“I’m staying right here, with you. It’s gonna be okay.”

Never had Trent seen Harrison this pale.

Arriving back up at the tower Maxi took one side of the board for the paramedics, nodding at Hoppo.

“I got this. Go.”

Hoppo just seemed to get it; backing away, he ruffled Harrison’s hair, squeezed Maxi’s shoulder, and headed for his office. No doubt he was going to have a ton of paperwork to fill out. Maxi turned back to Harrison, carrying the board with one hand and holding Harrison’s with his other. The paramedic that wasn’t on the other side of the board appeared with the gurney and it only took a couple of seconds to get Harrison transferred. People were starting to crowd and Maxi wanted to rip his hand from Harrison’s grip but he didn’t, turning his back on them so they couldn’t see the younger lifeguard. Sucking on the green whistle, Harrison seemed a little more relaxed now, apparently unbothered by the brace on his knee or the ugly swelling that was starting to become prominent against the tanned skin. Following the paramedics into the ambulance Trent sat on the seat, reaching across to push Harrison’s fringe back.

“Hey, are we gonna kiss?”

Maxi stared- no, gaped- wide eyed at Harrison, before he smiled and reached forward to press a kiss to his lips.

“You are gonna be humiliated when you get out of this.”

“I have no shame!” Harrison bellowed, bursting into a belly laugh and Trent rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Hutts, no shame.”

Tucked up in the hospital bed, knee strapped and braced within an inch, Harrison was now dozing. Sitting on the chair beside his bed Trent was almost asleep himself. He heard Harrison shift and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Hi.”

“Hey. How do you feel?”

“Tired… a little sore. Did they operate?”

“Yeah, yeah they did. Put your muscles back together, set the screws.”

“I… how long am I off work?”

“A while, even with intense rehab. I’m sorry, Harrison. You can still be in the tower, but- but, uh, I know it’s not the same.”

Harrison groaned, eyes closing as he leaned back against the pillows. Maxi reached forward, cupping his cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. It was stupid.”

“Hey, we all fall and stumble. Jethro popped his shoulder remember?”

“Mm. Hey, did we- did you kiss me? In the ambulance?”

“You started it.”

Harrison cracked the beginnings of a smile, turning his head just enough to look at Maxi.

“Thanks. For, y’know. Being there.”

“I almost wasn’t. Hop knocked some sense into me, and I realised that yeah, I did want to be there; whether that be as your friend, your roommate or your boyfriend.”

“Shut up.”

Reaching up, Harrison pulled Maxi in for a kiss. When they separated Maxi brushed a thumb over his cheek.

“Hey. Get some sleep.”

“C’mere.”

With only a gentle tug Maxi agreed to climb on to the bed with his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his neck. Harrison’s head found his chest and they lay there awkwardly snuggled despite Harrison’s bulky knee brace. The morphine was clearly working as Harrison fell asleep easily. Maxi sighed, pressing a kiss to his hair. Internally he knew this would be the only moment Harrison would be willing to rest for the next month and a half. The cricket, tennis and Netflix could only distract him for so long.

“Here, let me take that.”

“Maxi-“

“-no, babe. My job.”

Hefting Harrison’s hospital bag onto his spare shoulder not carrying groceries, Maxi unlocked the door to their apartment and pushed it open so Harrison could hobble inside. Using two crutches with one hell of a rigid knee brace, Harrison was moving slowly with stiff legs so Trent let him take his time. Putting the bags in their bedroom and the groceries on the kitchen counter, he turned and put his hands on his hips.

“So, listen, Hop had some stuff to say about us.”

“Hm?”

Harrison lowered himself on to their couch, already reaching for two remotes; the air conditioning and the TV. He clearly had priorities. Maxi joined him, reaching for his hand.

“He was annoyed that we didn’t tell him sooner but at the end he said he was happy for us, and didn’t have a problem as long as we’re professional, which we can be and have been.”

Harrison cracked a smile, pulling Maxi closer by the hand to kiss him.

“Did I say I loved you while I was high?” He whispered. Maxi shook his head.

“Oh, good. Well, just so you know, we’re clear and all… I do love you.”

“Shit, mate! You scared me. I love you too, Huttsy.”


End file.
